User blog:JJHero/Chill Sonic Fanon MMORPG
Hey guys! It's me, 09jhero, and I'm back. And I'm bringing a game idea with me. Unless you are illiterate or a monkey, the title should tell you what the game is about. For all of those illiterate monkeys however, I will explain. Chill MMORPG is an idea for a, well, MMORPG featuring characters from Chill. It allows players to create their own character and customize their powers and appearance to an IMMENSE level, and for them to follow story missions and side quests. Read more in... THE DETAILS: DETAILS 'Story' Your character has been created in a lab by the military, who are creating 'super mobians' to stop demons from crossing and uncover a master plan relating to Doom. Players will complete tasks while being instructed by the voice of Boombomb, who is representing the military. Also, players will often be contacted by Doom and Falco, who will try to get the player to complete the task in a different way (for their own, very distinct purposes), adding choices to the story. 'Side-Quests' Side-Quests are given by characters from the Chill Universe (the characters of users), who are encountered around the game's locations. The character will give a unique side-quest, and guide the player through it. This allows everyone's characters to be included in the game. 'Major Characters' Player's Character: Description Unavailible Boombomb the Hedgehog: A military officer who guides the player on their missions to uncover Doom's league of evil. Doom: The primary antagonist of the game, who has created a League of Eternal Darkness (LED) to try and take control of the world to crush Boom's spirits. LED: Individual Villains TBA Falco the Eagle: A hacker who often intercepts Boom's messages to the player to try and get them to do something else during the mission for different purposes. Apallo the Hedgehog: A hedgehog who doesn't work with the military, but helps the player in some missions due to his determination to do something good in the world. More to be Added 'League of Eternal Darkness Members' Doom: See Above Apalina: One of the Major Villians on Mobius, and is the alter Ego of Apallo. Freed from his Elemental Disc, Apalina seeks to freeze the world and claim it as her kingdom. She is seductive and has a violent bloodlust. More to be Added 'Military Characters (Vendors/Tutorials)' Diana: A military technician who sells the player armour and weaponry in Military Refuges (HUBs) Techno: Works for the military and sells upgrades, and provides them when the player levels up. Luna: Luna is the tutorial guide in creating guilds and using the chat. The main chat is also ran by her. 'Characters' These are the characters who have a role in the main story, or have their own side quest: Volunteer your character in the comments 'Locations' Military Lab 41 (tutorial spawn) Military Refuge (multiple, group HUBs) Station Square (main city) Castle Doom (incredibly dangerous and full of monsters) Egg Carrier (full of robots, dangerous, but full of good loot) More to be Added - make suggestions! ''MORE DETAILS COMING SOON!!!'' Well guys, let me know if you're interested. And you never know.... when I've got my own business, this simple game idea might become real and you guys could have characters in an actual video game. Anyway, what do you guys think? Do you approve? Should we take this up as a project? Category:Blog posts